On The Road
by Panthera Lupe
Summary: A spazz is one thing, but add fourteen of them in one RV called Fred the Van for three months, you've got yourself a fine recipe for the modern apocalypse. NaruSasu, KyuuItaKyuu and others too!
1. Day I: Rescue Mission

**Panthera Lupe: I would like to welcome you to On The Road. A fic of happiness, loss, problems in the real world, and of course, utter crack at points! Ikari is my best friend in the whole world: _EmogirlS2_. She's awesome and I love her to death! (gives her internet hugs) Anyways, Kit is _Leo Vulpes_. It's just this one will be totally dedicated to this fic! And I will appear later in the story!**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, Shounen-ai (guy-love), and a spazzy authoress with a multiple personality disorder... it's true**

**Dedication: This goes to _Lunar Chasmodai_, the creator of the fic that inspired this one!**

**Diclaimer: I only own Kit, for she is me. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, and Ikari belongs to _EmogirlS2_, with the help of me!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**On The Road**

_Day I_

_Rescue Mission_

Sage Creek, Louisiana

* * *

"Junkie say what now?"

"I am not a fucking junkie!" The loud voice screeched through the speaker. "Anyways, Oh Deaf One, you and your little emo brother are invited on a road trip with us for three months." The man said, running a hand through his shoulder length crimson hair, his golden eyes dancing like wildfire.

"You know we can't. Even asking something as 'stupid' as that will get us-"

The red head screamed loudly, slamming his fist that wasn't holding his cell phone in his hand on the table. "I'm getting you two out of that house. If you don't come I'll call the fucking cops on you Uchiha, I'll call them to take that bastard away!"

"You can't do that Kyuubi, he'll move us away from here before the cops can even ring our doorbell."

Kyuubi sighed, a stray tear slipping down his cheek; he wiped it away before anyone packing up saw it. "Damnit, then run away, we can let you live here."

"He'll charge you for kidnapping."

"Sneak out, I want you two to come on this trip, Itachi. Kit knows both you and Sasuke need it." Kyuubi pleaded, gaining the attention of a girl with blood red hair and foggy blue eyes, who ran over and snatched the phone from Kyuubi's hands.

"That's right I do know, and if I have to godamnit, I'll sleep with a fucking cop so he'll inform the police station that when we take you, it's not kidnapping you." She yelled into the phone her extra hand moving around frantically.

"Kit, put Kyuubi back on."

Kit hung her head dully and forked the phone over to Kyuubi, who chuckled. "See, Kit is willing to give up her virginity ("Shut the hell up Kyuubi!") to get you guys to come with us."

There was a sigh on Itachi's end. "Be ready to pick us up at four."

Kyuubi clicked his phone shut and sighed, he had ten minutes until he had to rescue the Uchiha boys, and luckily the rescue team was all loaded up in the double long, plus an extension, RV and ready to go. Said rescue team consisted of himself, his little brother Naruto, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Haku, Kit, Neji, Kiba, and Ikari.

"Temari, Haku. Come on, we're going to go get them. Ikari… I'm trusting you to make sure everyone is ready to go when we swing around. We're not going to wait five minutes while everyone goes to the bathroom." Kyuubi instructed, leading the blonde girl and the silver haired boy out.

The rest of the group stood there looking like a bunch of idiots in a photo. That was until Ikari, a girl with raven hair down to her waist and soft coal eyes, yelled "You heard the man! Move it, move it!"

* * *

Kyuubi pulled up in the large RV like thing and saw Itachi walking out after shoving Sasuke out. He had a chair and propped it under the screen door that was there and silently shut the door so he wouldn't wake his drunk father up. He jumped in the car, the shotgun automatically his. "Drive." He ordered, the van lurching forward suddenly.

Temari held tight to Sasuke when the van was in motion. She knew how Kyuubi drove when trying to get them away.

"Hey Temari?"

Said blonde girl looked down to the little raven haired boy she held against her chest. "Yeah?"

Sasuke coughed and sputtered. "One, do you think you could remove your breasts from my face, and two can you keep a secret?"

Temari grinned, releasing Sasuke slightly. She would have rather kept him there to torture him, but secrets were so much juicier than torture.

Sasuke glanced to his brother, who was having a battle with Kyuubi over the thermostat. "I think that Itachi likes Kyuubi. I mean he has tons of friends like you and Haku who know, but he always calls Kyuubi."

Temari nodded at the new information that was held in her head. As the oldest female of the group of friends, she was normally told most of the secrets and seen as a mother to them. "Well, if there's anything going on there, it'll work itself out in time." There was a pause of silence except for the two teens in the front, now arguing over who got the middle armrest. "Hey, Ikari's coming with us!" She suddenly chirped.

Sasuke glanced up to the blonde. "Seriously?"

Haku finally spoke. "Yeah, your sister is coming with us. I mean, why wouldn't she? She still loves you guys."

Temari leaned finally released Sasuke and leaned back, sporting off her dark purple and yellow arm warmers that went up past her elbows and her matching tights. A long sleeve fish net (even though you couldn't see the sleeves) was worn on her torso along with a black corset and a jean skirt. Temari had odd fashion sense… it was like punk, rap, and alternative mixed together. And her hair, tied up in four dirty blonde pony-tails, completed that look. But, the look fit her entire persona.

"We're all going to work on our projects during this time. I'm doing music's effect on teens." Temari said, looking over to Haku who was now messing with Sasuke's hair. "What about you?"

Sasuke looked down to his feet, which seemed to be his new object of vision-love. "I don't know what I'm doing yet."

Haku smiled and pulled out a camera, flashing a picture of Sasuke's 'oh shit that's a camera!' face. And then taking one of Temari in her relaxed pose. "I'm doing photography. And I'm helping Kit with hers."

And soon enough, after Kyuubi and Itachi had started fighting over who the middle air-vent should be pointed to, they arrived in front of the Uzumaki Mansion and the RV lurched to a stop.

Next thing the occupants of the RV knew, Kit had flung herself in the doorway with a thud and attempted to hug the RV. "Fred!" She called out.

Kyuubi turned and snapped on his younger sister. "Hey, Kit, no rapping my RV!"

Kit ignored her brother as others stepped on, and around her to get inside. The second to last one in nearly tackled Sasuke out the window. It was Ikari, and she was happy to see her little brother was still living.

"Aw!" Temari cooed at Ikari strangling Sasuke in a loving death-hug. "That's so sweet." She suddenly whipped around and glared at Kankuro. "How come we never hug like that?"

Kankuro looked taken aback for a few seconds. "Because you always beat me. And what about Gaara?"

"Gaara doesn't give anyone hugs, and I always beat you for two reasons. One, you always _do_ something to deserve it, and two, because no one else will."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Naruto suddenly whined, glancing over to Sasuke and Ikari who were talking about one thing or another.

"Look put the window then." Neji stated dryly.

Naruto sat up and looked out the window. "Line. Tree. More lines. Little yellow reflector-thingers. Trees. Bush. Cloud. Oh, something dead. Flower. More trees. More lines-" He shut-up as he was 'thunked' with something in the head. Looking to the floor he spotted a soda can that was crushed like someone squeezed it. He glanced up and spotted a pissed off Kankuro and Temari who was on a cell phone, talking to someone.

"Yes. We'll be fine, but what about you two? So you can keep down the fort? Sure you won't be lonely? Oh yeah. No, everything's fine here. Kankuro's just mad because he won't get any ass for a while. Yeah, love ya' too babe." She hung up and slid the phone back into her pocket. "Uzumaki."

Kyuubi 'hmed' to signal that he was listening.

"Your house is being well kept while we're gone."

"Good." Kit said, flopping ungraciously onto the floor with a loud thud. "Man, it's _so_ boring! Didn't anyone bring anything to do?" Crickets answered her question. She sighed and lay down once again, paying attention to what everyone else was doing.

Temari was relaxing in all her alternative-punk-rap-save-the-earth-turntablist-self, her feet propped on Kiba who was being forced down as her slave for the moment. Kankuro was slowly simmering to a crispy emo setting with all the angst waves he was radiating. Gaara was content with having a stare-down with a spot on the wall of the RV. Sai was staring out the window occasionally as he doodled something in his (in)famous notebook. Haku was snapping some pictures here and there, but fully intent on annoying the most of Neji by blinding him continuously with the flash of the camera. And Naruto was looking out the window like a puppy.

"Yo, DJ-Mari, mind passing your fruitful selection of music up here so we can give these people something to do?" Itachi called from his shotgun seat. He sat in the shotgun of all of Kyuubi's car all the time. So much even that there was probably a butt print around there somewhere. No one else dared to ride shotgun while Kyuubi drove.

Temari lifted her feet slightly and looked to Kiba. "Get me bags, whelp."

Kiba scoffed. "Would you stop freaking talking like that."

"Like what, mate?"

"A fucking pirate!" Kiba shouted as he tossed the heavy bag to Temari who caught with ease.

Temari snickered and dug through her bag, pulling out six CD holders, each having a label and design of their own. "So which ones you want Itachi? We have, 1980's to 2000, metal/hardcore/rock, rap/jazz, Gifts of Oh Beloved Friends, and DJ-Mari's favorite mixes."

"DJ-Mari's!" Kyuubi cried out quickly, not trusting Itachi's choice (of which would have most likely been metal/hardcore/rock). This action earned a huff from Itachi, who pinched Kyuubi's arm harshly as payback, causing the redhead to cry out in pain as the case was thrown their way.

Itachi swiftly caught it and began to riffle through it as the complaints of abusive people went on beside him. He found a semi-calm song in DJ-Mari's and popped it into the CD player before Kyuubi could see, therefore, have no objection.

_Warm yourself by the fire son,_

_And the morning will come soon._

_I'll tell you stories of a better time,_

_In a place that we once knew._

Kyuubi glanced over to Itachi as the song continued to play and sighed to himself as he saw the pain and longing in the coal eyes. He wanted to get him and Sasuke away from there, out of that man's hands. He could support them… hell, he was supporting a lot of people. It helped when your house was already paid for- fully, your cars- multiple- were already paid for- fully, your parents were freaking awesome lawyers of their times, and you had an entire bank-full of money that belonged to you.

_We had a place that we could call home,_

_In a life no one could touch._

"We're coming up on the hotel soon." He informed everyone, looking out towards the horizon where it was starting to get dark. They had left Sage Creek, Louisiana, a little suburb outside of New Orleans, and they were now going to see every single state in the attached forty-eight states.

_Don't hold me up now._

_I can stand my own ground._

_I don't need your help now._

_You won't let me down._

_Down._

_Down._

* * *

Haku turned to the group with four sets of keys in his hands and a grin on his face. "We've got five rooms, but each room has two full-sized beds. Who's with whom?" He asked.

The rooming had turned out with Itachi, Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Kankuro in one room. Temari, Kit, Ikari, and Kiba in the second. Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto in the third. And Haku and Sai in the fourth.

"And why are the roomings as such?" Kiba complained, having to be stuck with the girls.

Ikari grinned evilly. "Well, the first one is because they all keep each other in balance. That and Kyuubi and Itachi are inseparable, and Shikamaru will ignore Kankuro's angsty mood. Our room is because you won't rape us and we have no where else to stick you-"

"What about Haku and Sai's room!?" Kiba yelled frantically, not wanting to see what Temari's like when she wakes up in the mornings.

Ikari slapped his on the back of his head to get him to shut up. "I was getting to that. It's because Haku and Sai are the only non-gay men here."

Kiba's face faltered. "Your gaydar's broken."

"Puh-lease. We used Temari- she's a walking gaydar." Ikari retorted. "And we got some complaints about you from the others, so you're stuck with us."

Kiba flipped the bird.

Ikari smiled evilly again.

Kiba got slapped… again.

* * *

"Yeah, she yells at me… of all people!" Kankuro grumbled, pulling out the couch as a protest to sleeping in the same bed as Shikamaru.

Kyuubi chuckled and tossed Itachi his clothes from his bag, which he went into the bathroom to change into. "Don't be angsty. Cheer up. If you want, call him, have phone sex."

"And you know this how?" Shikamaru asked skeptically from atop his bed after saying something about it being 'too troublesome' to get under the covers.

"I never know, only assume. And don't get perverted ideas like that! That's why no one wants to sleep with you, because you'll mentally rape them in their sleep.!" Kyuubi screamed, suddenly diving underneath the covers, only peeping an eye out as Itachi sat on his side of the bed in his grey sweatpants and tight black t-shirt.

Itachi tugged harshly at the blankets, wincing as he did so. "Come on Kyuubi, share the warmth."

Kyuubi semi-frowned before flopping himself in Itachi's lap with the blankets following behind him. He gave the raven a pointed look, to which the Uchiha sighed and nodded at.

He knew that look.

That was the look that had caused him to skip school on more than one account.

That was the look that had gotten him to stay out a little longer.

That was the look that had gotten to stay for just one more song.

That was the look that meant Kyuubi wanted to help him.

He sighed and turned over to click off the lights, knowing in a few hours, Kyuubi would be waking him up anyways.

* * *

Kyuubi's eyes clicked open as he felt the soft vibrations coming from his phone that he'd set to wake him up. He sat up slowly and looked over to where Shikamaru was sprawled on his bed, and Kankuro was snoring lightly in the other room.

Then he turned to right and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully. He turned around and reached over, beginning to lift Itachi's shirt up. He noticed the change in pattern in the raven's breathing as he tried to roll over and make it seem like just sleep-tossing, but the hitch in his breath gave it all away.

"Stop it, you're going to hurt yourself, and you know I'll see it. One way or another." The redhead hissed, stopping as Itachi sat up and faced him. "Off." Kyuubi demanded, tugging lightly at the edge of the black shirt.

The Uchiha swatted Kyuubi's hands away as he began to slowly remove the shirt himself, hissing when his arm twisted in a certain way. Kyuubi mentally noted that as he looked over the pale stomach.

Reaching tan hands forward, Itachi mentally scolded himself for leaning into the touch.

"What happened this time? Why'd he do it this time?" Kyuubi asked softly in a whisper, tracing a scar down the back.

Itachi shivered at the touch. "We were two minutes late, it was because no one was there to get him his 'four o'clock beer' for him. But I got the worst of it because I tried to protect Sasuke when he tried to kick his head. It was because 'you can only fend for yourself, everyone else leaves you.' I wonder what we're going to get when we get back." He commented dryly, not paying attention to the movement on the other side of the spring mattress.

It was only when he felt a warm, clothed chest against his bare back did he register the fact that it was Kyuubi who now had his hands splayed across his pale chest.

"Let me see it." Kyuubi demanded softly against the broad shoulder.

As Itachi turned around, he smirked inwardly. No one, and absolutely no one (not even his own brother and sister) ever saw this side of Kyuubi. The side that showed deep care and tenderness. As Kyuubi's gaze roamed his chest he suppressed an oncoming shiver.

The redhead sighed and got up, walking silently into the bathroom, getting a damp towel. He returned and gave it to Itachi who placed it over the nasty bruise on the left side of his abdomen. "Itachi, your arm is knocked out of its socket. It's going to hurt when I push it back in, please be quiet." As the raven nodded, Kyuubi took Itachi's arm, twisted it and pushed it back in place quickly.

Itachi dove forward and let his muffled cry go into the sheets of the bed. When he looked up he spotted Kyuubi gazing down worriedly at him. "I'm okay." He weakly spoke, laying back down on his other arm.

Kyuubi smiled sadly and lay right down next to him, soon falling back asleep.

* * *

**Panthera Lupe: I hope you enjoy this fic! I plan to take this to places I've never gone before! The song in the middle of this is** _Prayer of the Refugee_ **by _Rise Against_. I would like to take credit for this entire fic, but I have to give the credit of it's birth to _Lunar Chasmodai_ and her fic** Road Trip** I must give her many congrats and say that it was her fic that inspired me to write this one.**


	2. Day II: First Night's Frets

**Panthera Lupe: So, how'd you like the first chappie? Okay there a few things I would like to clear up before we get this party rolling...**

**I. All of these places are real, except for Sage Creek which I totally lay claim to making (depends on if it actually exists or not) and I haven't been to any of these places so sorry if you live there and I totally depict it the wrong way, I'm just trying to make the city fit the story.**

**II. I love roman numerals if you can't tell already.**

**III. Do not worry, I have a plot line so you don't have to fear one of those plotless stories.**

**IV. And I'd like to say that some stuff here doesn't actually exist or is even possible (who's ever heard of a double long RV? Or who's ever heard of an Wal-mart/Albertsons?) so please do not get all up on my grillz saying: That shit don't exist. Your story sucks... because then I will reply: And you swallow.**

**V. I'm a perv sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to this! I only own my OCs and they were made because I needed someone like them and everyone else already had a personality.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to _K and Jazz_ for being awesome and the first reveiwer I had on my last chapter! Thanks for the boost!**

**Warnings: Limish at one point in time, shounen-ai (boy x boy, yaoi), shy Itachi (WTF!! 0.0), spazzy authoress, and I will tell you there is a homophobic racist bellboy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day II_

_First Night's Frets_

Woodville, Mississippi

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Breakfast bitches! Wake the fuck up!" The occupants of the room groaned at the familiar, overly loud voice, one even attempting to chuck a pillow at it (which failed miserably).

"Umeko… shut-up." An older voice spoke, causing Sasuke to snap his eyes open.

And there in the door way was a girl long raven hair that went to her calves, even though it was tied up, and gleaming purple eyes and a man with long spiky raven hair and deep coal eyes.

Noticing eyes on him, the man turned to the room and smiled. "Yo." He turned back and glared at Umeko as she kept poking his arm and looking down the hallway. "What n-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Ikari once again decided to test her football skills.

"Madara!"

"Incoming." Umeko said a little (only a little!) late.

Itachi walked into the scene of the doorway and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Madara, when I asked you to wake them up. I didn't mean the whole fucking building."

Madara groaned. "Yes, I do realize that, but it wasn't me at all. Blame Umeko and your sister." He stood up and against Itachi, it was clear how much the male had grown. Sure, he was the same age as Itachi, but last time they'd seen their cousin, he'd been shorter than Kyuubi- and that's short! But now, he had at least four inches hanging over Itachi's head, literally.

"Jeeze Dara, growth spurts much?" Kit said, walking up to the man in the hallway and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Umeko scoffed, flicking her hair. "Tch, stupid ass thinks he's a god now that he's freaking 6' 2''. Sometimes I wanna make him short!" She ranted. She turned to the confused occupants of the room and smiled, while waving. "Hello Neji-kun, Gaa-chan, Naru-chan… and Sasuke!" She squealed out Sasuke's name and went in for the dive, attaching herself to his torso. "How you doing kiddo?"

Sasuke grunted and tried to shrug the raven off of him. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Hey Sasuke… hey, what happened to your lip?" Neji asked, running his fingers through his hair to get the knots out that had formed overnight.

Sasuke turned his head away and looked in the mirror that was beside his bed. His bottom lip was swollen and bruised. He touched it tenderly before sighing. "Nothing. Seriously. Naruto and his big head. I told you sharing a bed with him is not a good idea. I got whacked by him."

"Hey!" Naruto cried out from on the floor covered in blankets. "At least I don't go around pushing people out of their bed."

Sasuke scoffed and turned away from the blonde. "It's no longer your bed too, at least not once you whacked me in the mouth. And when you hit the floor, you became the bitch."

"The bitch!? Are you insane."

As the two began their ritual of fighting, Madara tried to usher the rest of them out. "Alright, well, as Umeko shouted to the entire floor. Breakfast is downstairs… and it's free."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the hell!"

"I said move out of the way faggot." The bellboy sneered to a girl with light blue hair and amber eyes. A girl with white hair and green eyes stood frightfully behind her.

The blue haired girl growled. "Oh, it's because I'm black isn't it?"

"But you're not-"

"It's because I'm half black and half Latino! I knew it! You're racist!"

"But you're not any of those!"

"Oh, so now it's because I'm white!?"

The manager suddenly dissolved from nowhere and approached the two teen girls. "And what seems to be the problem?"

The blue haired girl turned to the tall burly man. "Your fucking anal-head bellboy here won't take our bags because he's racist… and because I want to spend a nice time in this hotel with my girlfriend before we meet up with our friend! Is that so wrong!?"

"Not at all ma'am. Can I get your names so I can comp. your stay?"

The white haired girl finally spoke. "My name's Fujitake Neko and she's Tashiiko Inu."

The manager suddenly snapped to attention. "Ah, yes ma'am Mrs. Fujitake."

The elevators opened and a jumbled group of teens walked out. A specific blonde haired alternative-punk-rap-save-the-world-turntablist with green-blue eyes stopped short and started at the two odd haired girls before grinning. "Neko! Inu!" She yipped, wrapping her arms around both of their necks. "Guys, this is Neko and Inu- some classmates of mine. Girls, this is Madara, Itachi, Kyuubi, Kit, Ikari, Haku, Kiba, Neji, Umeko, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sai… Sasuke and Naruto are still up in the room, fighting."

Neko waved shyly as Inu grinned widely and shouted out a greeting to them all. "So these are the infamous friends you were talking about. They look like you described the!" Inu exclaimed, dancing over to the group and starting to talk to them all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As breakfast went on, the group had invaded and raided the free buffet.

"Kiba, share the bacon!" Kit exclaimed, reaching across the table and attempting to spear herself a piece. She would have been successful too, if Kiba hadn't squealed indignantly and jumped up with his plate of bacon.

Madara was sitting at the nearby bar- acting as if he didn't know the insane table.

Of course they were insane. Inu wouldn't stop trying to grab Neko's breast, earning many slaps from the white haired female. Kiba was growling menacingly trying to defend his bacon in which Kit had not given up trying to win some. Gaara wasn't eating, merely scanning the room and scaring away the employees who were coming to tell the group to quiet them down. Kankuro was nibbling on a biscuit and was still angsting.

Temari was rapping at the top of her lungs while downing a cup of espresso. Umeko had 'fallen asleep' in her cereal (Madara knew she was faking this). Ikari was also not eating, but instead leaning her head against Sai's shoulder and resting. Sai, who didn't seem to mind the extra weight on his, was talking to Neji about what they wanted to do for their projects. Shikamaru, well he'd waited until someone had put a plate in front of him until he decided he hadn't eaten since yesterday and devour his meal while he could. Itachi and Kyuubi seemed to actually be having an intelligent conversation.

Finishing off his drink, Madara tipped the waitress, ignoring the napkin on the table that had her phone number on it. He went back to elevator, and went to the previous room he'd been at earlier.

Okay, so here, he's not rude! The door was wide open so anyone could see in, therefore he did not knock.

There, in the dark room (and open too!) Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the bed and was making a collar of hickeys across his neck. Sasuke was sweating profusely, panting, and moaning as the blonde above him did so. "Na- Naruto… stop it." He pleaded between gasps.

Naruto chuckled against the pale skin. "Why, you're so hard here." He spoke, smirking at the gasp pulled from the Uchiha as he cupped his obvious arousal.

"You do know that having the door open doesn't help hide it."

Madara's voice caused Sasuke to squeak and roll off the bed while Naruto looked up and glared at him. "What's it to you blackmailer?"

Madara chuckled and flicked on the lights. "Well, what if it had been someone else? You know Kiba, Haku, Kyuubi, and the girls can't keep their mouths shut if their lives depended on it."

"It's not my fault that the door doesn't shut right. Neji had to get up five times during the night because it swings itself open." The blonde defended, still angry at the fact that he was deprived of his time with Sasuke.

"Well, eventually someone would have wondered where you two were. They would have come up here and you would have been farther than what I saw, and freaked out. You'd be exposed."

Sasuke finally sat up and glared at his older cousin. "And it would be wise if you left. We'll be down to eat shortly." He warned, yawning and stretching his arms.

Now, Naruto found this very tempting and pounced onto the raven boy, kissing the side of his face with a smile. "Ne, Sasu-chan, don't tease me if we can't do anything. Now let's go have a shower." He chided.

Sasuke scowled and shoved the blonde off of him. "Not together we aren't. Now get going before I jump in there and purposely use up all the hot water."

The blonde yipped before dashing like mad to the bathroom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay fuckers, here's the plans from now on. Because if we want to make our plans come true, we gotta pull all nighters… now, nocturnal people and insomniacs… raise your hands." Temari instructed, watching as a few people raised their hands. Those few people included Gaara and Madara as the insomniacs and Inu, Haku, Kyuubi, Itachi, and Kit as the nocturnal people. "Okay good, that means you'll all go in shifts. Alright, people, load up and let's get going. We can make it to Woodville by night, and then one of those seven people can take over and drive to Jackson."

Everyone groaned an approval before hauling their bags into the attachment of the RV.

Kyuubi pulled Itachi to the back of the group so he could talk to him. "How's the arm? Didn't make it worse did I?"

The raven shook his head and put on a rare smile. "Nah, it feels a lot better. Thanks." And then without thinking, he leaned over and gave the red head a kiss on the forehead. The two took a step backwards from each other. "Yeah… thanks." He hurried away to help the other's pack their bags, missing Kyuubi turning around slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

Life was so complicated. Why?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Okay, this is our last rest stop in the town of Woodville. Get supplies, and whatever the hell else you need." Ikari instructed before ducking out of the RV and into the Wal-mart/Albertsons with Kit hot on her heels.

"Maru, Neji, go get me some booze!" She said, lolling her head to one side.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "Booze does not count as an essential item. Come on, we have to get what we will desperately need."

The blonde was suddenly very full of energy and attacked Neji and Shikamaru with her full force- meaning shoving her full lushness upon them until they ran out of the van to escape from her.

"Come on Kyuu, me and Dara are going to get some actual edible foods." Umeko called, waiting for the red head to get out of the drivers seat. "You too Itachi." She whipped a harsh glare towards the raven, who sighed and got out of the passengers seat. "Now, we split up. Me and Dara, and you two."

Madara huffed and followed the raven as she got out. "And I agreed to this where along the lines?" He muttered.

"I need to pee like Niagara Falls. Lemme out!!" Kiba yelled as he made a mad dash for the store.

Gaara began to get out. "I better make sure he doesn't drown himself, Kankuro, get your angsty ass over here, you're going to find Temari and make sure she hasn't killed Shikamaru or Neji." He spoke, reaching over and dragging his angsting brother out of the RV.

Sai, Neko, and Inu were passed out in the back of the RV, and probably would stay that way until tomorrow morning when they reached the hotel.

So that left Naruto, Haku, and Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned back boredly and fingered the black leather collar around his neck, making sure there was still room to breath in it. Haku was downloading pictures from his camera onto his laptop.

"I have this feeling that my dad figured this out and is following us." Sasuke admitted, earning a concerned glance from Haku and Naruto.

Naruto sighed and ruffled the black spikes. "I think you're just paranoid."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Let's see, we need to get three coolers." Kyuubi said, pointing to said objects as Itachi sighed and loaded them into the cart. "Wait, my RV has a fucking full sized fridge! Why the hell is Umeko demanding coolers?"

Itachi looked at the list and sighed. "It's for the booze."

Realization dawned on the redhead and he continued to go down the list, grumbling about drunks messing up his RV. "Plastic-ware. Get four bags of everything."

The raven nodded and grabbed four bags of paper plates, plastic forks, spoons, and knifes. He sighed once again and earned a look from Kyuubi.

"What cha' sighing about so much?"

Itachi looked to the plastic stuff their cart was filled with. "What if my dad followed us here? What if he's right around the corner, just waiting until we're alone so he can get and drag us back-" He stopped talking as Kyuubi had effectively wrapped himself around him.

"If that fucker's here, he can't have you." He said, then turned to face the other way. "You hear that Fugaku! He's mine!" He shouted out, causing the raven to chuckle. People in the isles were looking at the two men like they were insane.

"I don't know which is scarier, you just now or my dad. I vote you." Itachi joked, driving the cart away as Kyuubi trailed behind him like a puppy.

Kyuubi ran up to Itachi's side and leaned on him. "Hey, Itachi, can we get-"

"No."

The golden eyed boy pouted. "Why not?"

Itachi glared at the shorter man. "Because, that shit will drive us all crazy."

"Please?"

"No."

"Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssuh!?"

"Nope."

And everyont outside the store and inside the store could hear only one thing:

"I WANT MY GOD DAMN COFFEE ITACHI!! AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT FOR ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BUY A WRENCH AND CASTRATE YOU WITH IT!!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Panthera Lupe: Thank you for actually making it this far in the story without your brain exploding. I'm sorry if this confuses you, I have a problem with doing that in my fics but I'm working on it. Since some people mightbe upset because they review too and do not get a dedication, I'm going to start putting honorable mentions at the bottom (and many thanks to them!). Please review, and you too, could see your name at the bottom!**

**Honorable Mentions:** _colgate.advanced.fresh_


	3. Day III: Second Night's Solitude

**Panthera Lupe: 0.0 What did I do!? This chapter turns out to make total drama! This was supposed to be a humorous fic! Well, I guess they can be funny while having issues... maybe. Anyways... I'd like to say who the new people are. I'm Umeko, Neko is _ChibiNinjaFox_ and Inu is _DrunkenFireFox_.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own Umeko, Neko, Inu, Ikari, and Kit! I also don't own** _Graduation (friends forever)_** by _Vitamin C_**

**Dedication: _fox in the rough_ for being the first reviewer of the second chapter!**

**Warnings: Lots of emo kids with issues... I'm so sorry for that! It just kind of happened! And a make-out scene between to guys, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, and some hints of Shoujo-Ai (girlXgirl love)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day III_

_Second Night's Solitude_

Jackson, Mississippi

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Rooming had gone differently this time, seeing as four new people had joined the group. Inu, Neko, Kit, Umeko, and Ikari shared a room. Temari, Madara, Kyuubi, and Itachi shared a room. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru shared a room. Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Haku, and Neji also shared a room.

Temari's eyes snapped open and she inwardly growled. Itachi and Kyuubi had passed out on the balcony of the hotel they had stopped at, and Madara was in the shower at this ungodly hour. So she was the only one left to get the door.

She hoisted herself up and was fully prepared to punch the person's face in until she saw Umeko standing there, fiddling with the edge of her t-shirt that she slept in all the time.

"Um, is Madara awake… stupid question. Of course he's awake. Um, can I talk to him?" The raven asked timidly, glancing inside the room.

Temari nodded and moved to let the purple eyed girl in, shutting the door behind her and going back to laying on her own bed. "He's in the shower right now." She muttered before falling asleep with a light snore.

Umeko glanced around the room and found the bed with Madara's book on the pillow. She silently crawled onto it and grabbed the book- reading the title. 'The End' was the title of the book, and she knew it was the last book to the series she'd told him about a while ago, by Lemony Snicket.

She pulled the covers over her and curled up, facing the window and away from the bathroom door. She opened to a random page and just began reading- having read this book before.

The bathroom door opened and Madara flicked the lights out, looking to his bed he spotted Umeko reading his book. He got in the bed behind her and put his chin on her arm because she was laying sideways. "What's up?"

Umeko turned a page in the book. "I called Dei. I still can't get the sinking feeling to go away- like he really is cheating on me." She answered, shutting the book.

"Have you tried calling Sasori or Tobi? They'll probably know whether or not he's cheating on you. And if they're no help, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu might know." The older male suggested.

It was quiet for a long time before Umeko spoke. "Are you asleep?" She looked and saw Madara's eyes flutter open.

"Nope. Why? What do you wanna talk about?"

"I was wondering what's going to happen." She answered, glancing through the glass door to where Kyuubi and Itachi were asleep.

Madara glanced to her, watching her eyes dance back to looking at the lamp. "What do you mean?"

"I've got this feeling that this road trip is going to change everything- like by the end of this we're not going to know who we were. We're going to look back at videos and pictures and say 'Who is that? What are they doing? Who acts like that?' As if the world beneath our feet is going to fall, and another- completely different world is going to catch us." She replied, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. "No one will know us when we go back. Kitori Umeko has moved away and a girl by the same name has moved in, but their personalities are completely different… get it?"

The older raven nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But don't worry. I bet we'll all change for the better. I promise. If not, you can cut off all my hair and shave my head bald."

"Promise?" Umeko asked skeptically.

Madara nodded again with a small smirk. "Of course!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Public showers!? Kyuubi!"

Said red head woke up from his seat on the balcony with a jolt and looked around frantically as Itachi, who had woken up before hand, poked his head out. "She's beyond pissed and I would get some cushioning… she's got a lamp." And then he left.

Temari burst outside and glared at the golden eyed boy. "Why the hell are we staying at a hotel with public showers!?"

Kyuubi sighed and blew a red lock from his face. "Because cash is a limited resource."

"But your supply is endless!"

"Nope. Most of the shit we have… we've had for a long time. Sure, we rank up a lot of interest, but I can't access that motherload until Naru-chan turns eighteen- in October. So we live off the cash I have until then. But don't worry- I made it so we have a lot leftover after this trip. And public showers aren't that bad." Kyuubi drawled, glad he had passed math with flying colors.

The blonde turntablist scowled. "That bad? That bad? Oh that's right, because you don't have a commitment to stay to and just feel like having a fling with other men. I on the other hand am engaged, albeit secretly, and do not feel like having any of those whores all on me, because I do that to women. There was the pregnant lady in the airport one time and she stalked me to the bathroom and tried to rape me- I will never recover."

"That wasn't my fault." He hissed, getting up and stomping inside the room, where he went to sit on the edge of the bed he originally was supposed to sleep on. He pushed back tears that threatened to spill at the memories. He choked on a shaky breath and wiped at the few liquid drops that had fallen out.

Itachi walked out of the shower and spotted his distressed friend, going over to try to help him. "Kyuu… what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone Itachi." He sniffled.

Itachi crawled over his side of the bed and tried to peer at the mans face. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

Itachi frowned. "I know something happened. You don't cry on impulse." He put his hand's on the tan shoulders.

"Godamnit Itachi! Leave me alone!" Kyuubi whirled around as best as he could and struck Itachi across the face with a fist.

Both of them froze, Kyuubi with his fist still outstretched past Itachi, whose head was snapped to the side. Kyuubi pulled his fist back to his chest with wide eyes. "O-oh god, Itachi. I'm- I- It-!" He struggled to find the words in his head.

Itachi slowly moved his head back to face the teen, his eyes wider than the other's and fear welled up in them. Faster than a turkey on Thanksgiving, Itachi was locked up in the bathroom and soft cries could be heard.

In that moment something snapped between the three friends.

Temari hung her head miserably as she leaned over the railing of the balcony and let tears drip. She knew she'd said something terrible and wanted it all to come back and have her never have even thought of it.

Kyuubi flopped over and screamed and cried into his pillow. He knew he shouldn't have hit Itachi, it was just something that wasn't done to the raven, especially when all he had tried to do was help him.

Itachi was curled up in the corner between the toilet and the wall, tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes closed as he had fallen asleep. He just dreamed of a time where Kyuubi held him and he held Kyuubi, but it had all been flushed down the toilet along with the bile that had been wrenched from his throat.

Unaware to the turmoil in their room- Madara and Umeko sat downstairs, eating breakfast peacefully.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh noes! She's been kidnapped!"

Ikari slapped her forehead as Kita spazzed around, ranting about how Umeko was no longer in the room or something like that. All of a sudden, a pillow went whizzing over the raven's head and smacked Kit straight in the face.

"Shut up." Inu muttered, pulling a sleeping Neko closer to her. "You wake her up and we'll all die."

The Uchiha's eyes widened and she turned to her friend… sort of friend. "Yeah, shut the fuck up!" She angrily whispered, not wanting to chance that threat.

A knock on the front door ruined the silence and Neko's deathly eyes snapped open. "Kill whoever's at the door." She muttered.

Ikari sighed and got up to answer it. "I'll try. It depends on who's at the door." She spoke, turning around to face a frantic Kankuro. "Kankuro what-"

"No time to explain, we all need to get to Temari's room." He said loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

"I needed to wake up to hear that!?" Neko whined, burying her face into Inu's flat stomach. "Go to hell Kan-"

"It's Itachi, Kyuubi, and Temari. Umeko's freaking out and Madara's trying to help, but nothing's happening."

In one minute flat, all the girls were up, dressed and ready to figure this out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I got them."

All eyes shifted to the girls as they walked in.

"So what's the situation?" Neko asked, sitting at the table where most were gathered.

Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' and began explaining. "Temari's got herself locked outside. The door swings in, but she tied the doorknob to the railing with no leverage what-so-ever so we can't even slip a pair of scissors through to cut it. Kyuubi is hiding away in a corner, farthest from the bathroom and the door. He won't talk but he keeps saying 'sorry' over and over. And we assume Itachi's in the bathroom, but he's not responding at all." He addressed.

Neko nodded and snapped towards Naruto. "Let's get to Temari first. Since scaling the wall upwards is a big can't-do, who's brave enough to jump down from the floor up and hop into the balcony?"

While they were planning how to get Temari in, she was crying outside, talking on the cell phone to someone.

"_What did you say?"_

"I referred back to **those** times for him and- and- I was angry okay! I didn't want to be in a public shower because I have the tendency to attract unwanted attention. You remember the woman from the airport? I- I didn't think and it- it just slipped out and-"

"_Tema, stop. What exactly did you say?"_

"I said 'Oh that's right because you don't have a commitment to stay to and just feel like having flings with other men-'"

"_Enough. What happened after? Why is so bad?"_

"He got angry walked away, and when Itachi went to comfort him, Kyuubi hit him. That was supposed to be for me, but it went to Itachi. Oh god Shukaku, what do I do?"

"_Nothing, except furiously apologize to Kyuubi and beg for his forgiveness, and then help him with Itachi."_

"You know, for my twin, we're nothing alike."

"_And that's good, because then who would be there to get you out of shit when I'm in it with you?"_

"Please be here soon?"

"_I am, me and Sasori are in the cab right now. We'll be there soon. Bye, love you."_

"Love you too, hurry."

Temari shut the flip-phone and took deep, heavy breaths. This was only the third day of their trip and everything was already going downhill. And fast.

Back inside, no one had offered any plans as to how to get Temari in, so they moved on to the next one. Kyuubi, who wasn't responding at all to anyone, and would violently react whenever anyone tried to approach him.

"Has everyone tried to get to him?" Neko asked, trying her white hair back with a rubber band. When everyone nodded she sighed. "Okay, so he's unapproachable and Itachi won't come out or even let us know he's in there. Is there a safety on the lock? No? What the fuck kind of hotel is this?" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"One that uses a master key instead of a safety lock."

All heads whipped around to see a man with sandy blonde hair and navy blue eyes with dark rings around them, and behind him was another man with dark red hair and maroon eyes.

"You're just in time for the big disaster Shukaku, Sasori. Umeko went all phsycotic so Madara took her to another room to calm her down. Do either of you know how to hole out these three rates?" Neko asked, her eyes narrowed at her two friends. Yes, this was Neko, the one who hid behind her girlfriend, but she had been in hostage situations before and so knew how to handle them. It was the life you led when your father was one of the richest people over in Japan.

Shukaku nodded and started to walk towards Kyuubi.

"Careful," Warned Sasuke. "He gets violent when anyone gets near him."

Shukaku smirked, waving off the younger Uchiha with a tan hand. "That's only because you don't know how to talk to him." He said, squatting down in front of Kyuubi. He stuck a hand out and let Kyuubi stare at for a bit. "Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kyuubi's head snapped up and looked right into the navy eyes. "Ichibi no Shukaku."

Shukaku nodded and scooted closer to the red head.

"Safety?" Kyuubi asked wearily.

Shukaku nodded again and scooted again to where his outstretched hand was in reach of Kyuubi. "Home."

Kyuubi smiled sweetly and grabbed the sandy blonde's hand. "Home." He agreed.

Shukaku pulled the red head up and grasped him in a hug. "What happened Kyuu?"

"I was angry and I- I- I hit him. I made a fist and slammed it into his face. I must of hit him because he ran. Why did I hurt him Shu? I'm not like his father. He trusts me and I broke it, and I can't find all the pieces to even attempt to put it back together." Kyuubi said with tears in his eyes, clinging to Shukaku.

Shukaku sighed and patted the smaller male's back. "Then you'll have to buy a new one, and just like a glass figure, you have to slowly earn the right to get it. Now, let's go get Temari off the balcony so she can apologize."

Just as he said that, the blonde had stepped in and looked away from everyone. She glanced to Kyuubi and began to walk to him, shoving her twin aside and grasping her friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry Kyuu. I didn't mean to do that. I was angry because I didn't want to feel like I was cheating on Hinata so I took that anger out on you, causing you to- to. Oh Kyuu, I don't even deserve to ask for your forgiveness."

Kyuubi ran his fingers through the female's blonde hair and smiled. "Tema, we all have one of those days where you lash out, we just didn't expect this to happen."

As the two made up, Sasuke went and sat by the bathroom door. "Itachi?"

No reply.

"So we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn twenty-five  
Keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same

When we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you won't have another day

We're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without a sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
Didn't know much in love but it came too soon

Well there was me and you  
And we got real blue  
Stay at home  
Talking on the telephone

We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels…"

There was nothing but silence and Sasuke hung his head. Whenever he was down he remembered this song because it was the first song that both him and Itachi knew. But it seemed that Itachi wasn't going to finish it with him.

Naruto stared silently at his secret boyfriend and went to sit next to him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke let out a small whimper. "Something's wrong. No matter what, Itachi would always sing the chorus. Something happened and I don't know what." He said in a small voice.

Naruto went to reply but there was that annoying noise of someone humming and he looked around, everyone was silent and looking to Sasuke who had been singing with an angelic voice before so who was making that noise? He turned and pressed his ear to the door and listened and there it was, Itachi was humming the chorus to the song. He grabbed Sasuke's head and pushed it against the door so he would hear.

Sasuke smiled, but it still looked sad. "Something's still wrong."

Kyuubi walked up and put a hand on the door. "Let me try." Both smaller teens nodded and scrambled out of the way. "Ita… Ita I'm sorry. I know that can't account for what I did, but at least let me in so I can talk to you. Please. Ita, the others are in here too, I want to help… like I always do. Let me make sure you're okay."

There was a mumbling of some sort and Kyuubi was straining to hear it.

"What?"

"Just you. Tell Sasuke I'm okay, but only you come in." He answered.

Kyuubi passed the message along and Sasuke went to another room, Naruto trailing after him like a lost puppy. "Okay, it's just me."

There was the distinct click of the door being unlocked and it opened a bit and Kyuubi slipped in before relocking it.

"Ita-"

"Help me."

Kyuubi looked over to Itachi and felt his heart clench. The obsidian eyes were red and puffy, and there was a large bruise on the side of his face. "I'm so sorry Ita."

"I said help me." Itachi said, but his voice was funny as his jaw didn't close all the way. "My jaw is dislocated. Help me put it back."

Kyuubi carefully approached the raven and lightly held his chin in his hand. He looked at it and saw it was hanging a little to the left, so he had to push right and up to get it back in place. He saw an opportunity and let a soft smile overtake his face. He leaned forward and let his face rest about two centimeters away- this let him know that Itachi was still trusting him to be close. He suddenly pushed up and right, and there was a crack as Itachi's jaw was set back, then Kyuubi leaned the rest of the way forward, attaching their lips.

Kyuubi's lips were rough compared to the smooth ones of the raven and Itachi slowly began to respond. Itachi's tongue poked out shyly and licked the chapped lips of the redhead who opened his mouth and let the intruding tongue in, letting it explore around and map out his mouth. Kyuubi slowly raised a hand and settled it behind Itachi's neck, pushing himself closer, Itachi just grabbing the flaming mane and pulling the redhead even closer than Kyuubi thought would be comfortable for the raven.

But then a little necessity called oxygen caused them to pull apart, flushed and panting. But Kyuubi refused to have the raven so far and pulled the Uchiha to his chest, running his fingers through the black hair, taking out the pony-tail and letting it drape around the pale shoulders. "I'm so sorry Ita. I was upset because of something, and right then- just wrong place, wrong time for both of us I guess. I wouldn't do it on purpose. If anything, this is the first thing I've done on purpose today." He joked, nuzzling the pale man.

Itachi breathed in Kyuubi's lulling smell as he talked and pretty soon the intoxicating smell had swarmed his senses and lifted him away from the earth.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Panthera Lupe: Okay, so I was thinking that I should put up one-shots about their past life's so that you get a better understanding, but even if I don't, you'll get it in next... lots of chapters! Please, review! I got a helpful one the other day and it really made me feel confident and type this chapter up quicker than ever! (And I will lurve you forever if you do!)**

**Honorable Mentions: **_fox in the rough, NaruSasuNarulover, colgate.advanced.fresh, usagi1515, K and Jazz_


	4. Day IV: Third Night's Throng

**Panthera Lupe: Finally! It's almost better, and yes, you will figure out what's wrong with them and you can expect a fic of their past (school right before this happens) to come up pretty soon! I would like to say I'm pleased with myself, I have finally written a lemon that isn't SasuNaru or NaruSasu X3 ! This does have two songs in it, a refferance to a movie, and smex... enjoy.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto! That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! May the hair on his head never turn gray (or is it grey? I don't know how to spell it!? Oh noes!)! The song **_Closer_** belongs to _Nine Inch Nails_ and the song** _First Date_ **belongs to _Blink182_ and the original book of** _Prince Caspian_ **belongs to _C. S. Lewis_!**

**Dedication: _K and Jazz_ again for being the first reviewer of this chapter, and my friend _Lynn_ for reading and telling me your opinion on this you honest whore, you!**

**Warnings: Violence! Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Smex between our beloved Itachi and Kyuubi (yes this is still a NaruSasu fic, I just have to get them out of the way first, duh!), Homophobic teens (based off people I know!), and a really sucky band gig that I made up! If you hate it, tell me so that I won't do it again!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day IV_

_Third Night's Throng_

Greenville, Alabama

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"The situation here is the fact that the only things we've done so far is hop around from hotel to hotel and aren't seeing anything outside. So… what shall we do?" Gaara asked, taking charge for once, after having driven all night to the hotel.

Shukaku childishly raised his hand from his seat in Sasori's lap. "Let's go see Prince Caspian!"

Naruto shot him an odd look. "Why would you want to go see that?"

"Because he's sexeh!"

Sasori wrapped his arms around the excited man. "Because he's straight."

Shukaku pouted and went to the 'emo corner' with Kankuro to be angsty and have angsty based conversations.

"Well one thing," Everyone looked to Kiba. "We have to go check out that new band that popped up- Possession Suke. It's tonight and I already bought tickets for all of us." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right now I want to go to the coffee shop down a little ways… who wants to go with me?" Kyuubi asked, getting up and gathering his jacket.

Itachi sighed to himself and got up and retrieved his leather trench coat. "I'll go."

"We'll be there later." Sasori volunteered for him and Shukaku.

The navy eyed man stared at his boyfriend with an incredulous look on his face. "What do mean 'we'll'? I'm going to see sexeh Prince Caspian… I don't want to go to no damn coffee shop!" And then he went back to angsting in the emo corner with his brother and drawing line on their wrists with red sharpie.

Kyuubi laughed behind his hand and waved bye to them all before disappearing behind the door with Itachi.

Sasuke suddenly got up and followed them out, Naruto once again following him.

Itachi turned around in the hall as he heard the running footsteps and turned around to see his little brother and Kyuubi's little brother. "You guys coming with us?" When both teens nodded he nodded back and turned around, making a grab for Kyuubi's hand, and pulled the redhead closer.

Said man yipped silently when his hand was taken in by a pale one and he was pulled closer to his object of affection. "Ita?"

"Isn't this what you're supposed to do with your boyfriend?" Itachi asked casually, as if this was in every man's life.

"but- but… what about-" He glanced back to the two teens following them.

Itachi smirked and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling the redhead flush against his chest, hand stretched outward. "They seem to have no problem with it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lounge music was playing as they entered the quaint place and found a small booth in the corner of the coffee shop appropriately named 'Lazy Bean'. Kyuubi slid into the side of the booth, and before Naruto could even voice his wanting to sit by his brother, Itachi had smoothly slid in and managed to switch his and Kyuubi's seats. Naruto would never know how the raven did that… neither would Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed and sat down opposite from the older brunette and Sasuke got in after him.

A waitress with brown curly hair and ice blue eyes walked up with a pleasant smile on her face- Sasuke was glad she wasn't one of the waitresses who always flirted with them. "My name is Kitten. Seriously, that's my name. Anyways, what can I get you boys?" She pulled out a pad and a pen with orange fuzz on the end. It was after the orange that Naruto looked at her nametag. Her name really was Kitten and she had a sticker of a fox pinned to it.

"I'll have a iced latte." Naruto ordered and Kitten scribbled it down.

"Decaf. With whipped cream, if you got any, on top." Sasuke asked.

"I'll have black coffee, and he'll have the Sumatra" Itachi ordered for both himself and Kyuubi.

Kitten smiled politely. "Um, if it doesn't bother you too much, could I ask a question?" She asked.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the harm in it.

"Are you two dating? You don't have to answer or anything, I'm just curious. Really, my two best friends are dating and those guys can still find time to hang with me… though they're technically bi."

Itachi sized up the short waitress for a moment before leaning back. "Yeah, we're dating I guess."

Kitten's smiled widened slightly. "That's nice, I'm happy for you. Well, I should go get that coffee now, right? Right." And then she skipped away.

"So, I was helping Kiba look up the tickets at first, and the band is playing in this underground club. We got someone to check it out for us and it's totally clean, like a normal VIP club, only underground." Naruto explained, leaning forward on his elbows.

Itachi 'hmed' in approval of the place and leaned against the wall next to him, pulling Kyuubi to his chest. Lately, he'd wanted the redhead to be closer to him and now that Kyuubi had opened his feelings he was getting the golden eyed closer. He watched his, that's right _his_ Kyuubi's blonde baby brother and watched as a twitched rippled through him as Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes to just breathe in the smell of coffee around them. Of course he knew what was going on, Kyuubi shared the same suspicions and then Madara had also shared them.

Kyuubi chuckled and Itachi figured out that he'd seen the twitch too.

"Here you go boys!" Kitten yipped cheerfully as she set their drinks in front of them. "The total of that is fifteen eighty-seven."

She set down the receipt and Kyuubi fished out his wallet, placing twenty dollars down. "She's a kind waitress." Naruto added, placing an extra dollar over the twenty.

There was a kick to the back of Itachi and Kyuubi's seat and they heard a snicker from the other side. Itachi growled and just snuggled with Kyuubi even more, but the kicking still went on

Kyuubi was the one to get up and Naruto inwardly laughed, anyone who messed with Kyuubi never got away without something broken. "You." He growled.

Inside the booth was a group of about five teenagers, decked out in all the latest expensive styles. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, a boy with deep tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes, a boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes, and a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

The blonde girl snickered. "Hey look, it's one of the gay faggots. Take a picture- he's a natural disaster."

"What are your names?" He hissed.

The boy with black hair and blue eyes glanced up to the older boy. "I'm Kuro, blondie there is Brittany, she's Whitney, blondie boy is Chad, and that's Jason. Now you know ours, what about you?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "Kyuubi."

Kuro chuckled and elbowed Jason in the ribs. "Check out the name of that one."

Jason smirked. "I bet that's not his real name. Right fag?"

The golden eyed boy was just about ready to snap. "If you must know… my real name is Yoko. Uzumaki Yoko."

Brittany mock gasped and snickered. "Isn't that the name of that one dude who was sent to the Asylum after his guardians tried to kill off him and his siblings? Him and that Shukaku dude."

Chad nodded. "Yeah, I heard they had the nicknames of demons, Kyuubi no Yoko and Ichibi no Shukaku. I heard that they killed people there."

Kyuubi's breathing was labored and Itachi was sitting upright now, just in case he had to stop the redhead. Said man grabbed Whitney's coffee from her hand and threw it at the wall in the middle of the teens. "Shut the fuck up, and quit kicking my seat." He warned, turning around to get back to his seat when something solid hit his head and iced coffee dripped down his back. He turned around and glared at Chad. "I know you didn't just do that."

Chad narrowed his hazel eyes. "You don't get away with talking like that to us or taking something from my girlfriend."

Kyuubi cocked his head and glared. "Girlfriends are overrated, one mistake and you're the future dad of a kid. Now, about that talking thing," He slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "I talk however I want to whoever I want. Get it." And then he spit in Chad's face.

"Fucking faggot!" Chad roared, getting up and launching himself at Kyuubi.

The redhead was shoved to the ground and was getting punches in his face, but he refused to fight back.

"What's the matter fag, afraid your boyfriend will see how you fight?" Kuro asked, now standing by his head as everyone in the coffee shop cleared out. Kuro moved his foot back and right as he was about to bring it forward, he hit something besides the redhead, another man, Itachi.

"Ita!" Kyuubi gasped as Itachi blocked the kick with himself, and he snapped when Kuro kicked him again and shoved him out of the way. "You bastard… you're going to pay." He hissed, shoving Chad off and into a wall, while picking Kuro up by the collar. When Jason tried to get at him he kicked him away and continued to glare right into Kuro's eyes. "You and your group seemed so interested in that asylum brawl… so how does it feel to go up against one of the ones who fought and won it?"

Kuro glared and went to kick Kyuubi in the stomach when he was slammed on the table harshly, feeling the edge bite into his back. "Do you understand what happened? Do you know the full truth? I didn't think so. I am Yoko, Kyuubi's other half." Kyuubi's golden eyes were no longer of their rich color but instead were a ruby red. "And just as Ichibi kills, I do. I warn you, do not mess with Kyuubi or anyone he even remotely knows. I find out you did and I won't just break one finger," He started to bend Kuro's wrist against the edge of the table. "Or just your wrist, or a bone, but I'll break your body, mind, and soul. You'll be so badly messed up even the experts won't be able to fix you. Understand?" When Kuro nodded he pressed harder against Kuro's wrist. "Good, and just so you don't forget…" everyone cringed at the cracking sound of Kuro's wrist as Kyuubi/Yoko snapped it. "Now, leave, don't bother us, and never bother anyone here again."

When Kuro was released, he stared at Yoko for a fright filled second before running off and jumping in the back of a car with the other teens already in it. Yoko smirked. Chad's broken leg, Jason's broken arm, and Kuro's broken wrist. All in a days work, and slowly red eyes returned to their normal fiery golden color.

Kitten came scampering over. "Kyuubi, are you alright? They didn't hurt-"

"Itachi." Kyuubi went over to Itachi and kneeled beside him. "Ita. What hurts now?"

Itachi looked weakly up at Kyuubi and managed a small smile. "Just a bruise, I promise."

"Let me see."

The older raven lifted up his shirt and showed the black and blue bruise that was on his left side.

Kyuubi suddenly grabbed the older male in for a hug and began crying on his shoulder. "Oh gawd Ita. This is so terrible, I invited you on this trip to get you away from the abuse, but you can't seem to stay unmarked. I'm so sorry it's turning out like this."

Kitten tapped the redhead on the shoulder and he turned to look at her. "Your brothers are still here. If it helps anything, I didn't call the cops, those kids have been terrorizing my shop for weeks now and I couldn't get them to go away, and when you did that I didn't see it fit for you to get in trouble for it. I have their credit card number memorized so they can pay for the damages and lost business. But, you probably want to rinse the coffee out of your hair, there's a bathroom in the back. I'll get your brothers free coffee on the tab of those kids." She smiled in a sweet way and went over to brew more coffee.

Kyuubi helped Itachi up and the two of them went to the bathroom.

"You have a black eye."

Kyuubi looked towards the raven and smiled. "I know, but it was worth it to fight those bastards for hurting you." He said, walking up to the raven and pressing his lips lightly to the others. "I'm –kiss on the cheek- so –other cheek- sorry- forehead- about- nose- yesterday." He paused and his lips were nothing but a mere millimeter away from the brunette's jaw where the fading bruise was. "You didn't deserve that at all." And he pressed a light kiss to it. "Itachi, I want to say this. I do, but I don't want you to think I'm some cheesy sap, that I'm saying this because you want to hear it, or saying it because I'm trying to apologize for yesterday, I'm going to say this because I want to and with all that's been going on… I can't not say it."

Itachi looked patiently into the golden eyes, his coal eyes dancing at the way the redhead was holding him, as if, if he let go he'd fall apart. "Say wha-"

"Itachi, I hate you so much… I hate you so much because you keep me like a dog on a leash, chained to his master's side all the fucking time. But I love it, I love you. I hate how I love you. It's so much that it hurts whenever something happens and I want to know what you feel, want, or anything, but you keep that face on. But I love you so much! I can't let go now that I'm hooked, like freaking heroine or meth. Look at me, so in love with you that I'm comparing you to drugs that I've never even done- so how would I know!? Itachi, I fucking love my heart out over you."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and drug him backwards with him, a smile on his face, leaning up to Kyuubi's ear. "Then show me how much you hate me." Itachi breathed into the redhead's ear before nibbling on it lightly.

Kyuubi smirked and removed Itachi's mouth from his lips and crushed them with his own. The kiss was much fiercer than the one shared in the bathroom the other day and it was all the more desperate as each craved each other's touch.

Kyuubi snaked his hands up Itachi's shirt and pinched at the already hard nubs underneath, causing the other to gasp and open up his mouth, letting Kyuubi enter his tongue and ravish the pale man's mouth. He used his leg to shut the door and fumbled with one hand to lock it before turning and pressing Itachi against the stall wall, beginning to mark down the pale man's neck with bites, nips, sucks, and licks.

Itachi moaned as he felt Kyuubi lift him up slightly, and he wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

Kyuubi tore off Itachi's shirt and then shed his own, pressing back quickly to the other's chest. He moaned at the feeling of the cool skin against his own heated flesh. He attached himself to Itachi's lips once more and moved his hands down to settled on the waist of Itachi's pants. He rocked their hips together and Itachi's eyes shot open.

They settled down again as the rocking continued, he could feel Kyuubi's arousal through both of their pants, and knew he was probably just equally as hard. "St-stop teasing Kyuu. Get on with it." He growled out, leaning forward and starting to make marks of his own on the tan neck.

And in a flash minute, both men were naked as the day they were born and grinding and sweating up against one another with sweat sticking their skin together. Kyuubi reached down and grasped Itachi's pale member, stroking it as pale hands scraped at his back and lips nipped at his skin.

Sliding down while still stroking Itachi's erection vigorously, Kyuubi licked a trail down the pale expanse of skin. He left a wet trail in his way over to one of Itachi's nipples, taking it into his mouth and bringing it to hardness once again before switching to the other one. He slid down once again and this time he licked the tip of Itachi's member.

Coal eyes flashed open at the sensation and he let out a throaty moan as he was suddenly engulfed into Kyuubi's mouth.

Using the hand that had been previously stroking Itachi, he traced around Itachi's puckered entrance, teasingly dipping his finger in and out.

"Kyuu, hurry. I- I want you to-" He was cut off as the tan finger wiggled its way in and started sliding in and out and Kyuubi let his member slide out of his mouth.

The redhead moved up to give the raven another mind blowing kiss as another finger was added and he stretched and scissored his entrance. Itachi wiggled uncomfortably as a third finger was added and he tried to hold back the small tears from the pain. Of course, there was passion as well, but pain was overthrowing it right this moment.

Kyuubi used his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, and kissed along his jaw tenderly. "Its okay Ita, I'm not going to hurt you okay? I'll make sure this feels good for you." He whispered, puffing warm air onto Itachi's ear, causing the pale man to shiver.

He removed his fingers and placed the tip of his own throbbing member against Itachi. "Are you sure?"

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi's head and crushed their lips together as he impaled himself on the stiff organ. His cries were muffled by Kyuubi's lips and he could tell the other was struggling to stay still inside him. "Kyuu-sama, fuck me now." He whispered against the red lips as soon as he was used to the feeling of penetration.

And with nothing holding back, Kyuubi pulled out and slammed right back in and hitting his prostate. "Kyuu-sama!"

Kyuubi growled and grabbed Itachi's hair-band, removing it, digging his fingers in it and pulling back so that Itachi's neck was fully exposed. He leaned down while still thrusting in and out of the pale man and began sucking on his adam's apple. He reached down between them and began pumping Itachi's stiff organ.

Itachi dug his fingernails into Kyuubi's back as his need for more of the tan man drove him insane.

Within minutes, Itachi was releasing onto their stomachs and Kyuubi let out a muffled version of Itachi's name as he came inside the man.

Both stayed there, panting and trying to catch their breath when Kyuubi slipped out of Itachi, making the raven wince slightly.

Kyuubi noticed this and gave Itachi a small peck on the lips. "You okay?"

Itachi nodded and groaned. "Yeah, but next time, you're uke."

"Deal." The redhead agreed, getting a wet paper towel for Itachi to clean himself up with. "Oh, and what was with the 'Kyuu-sama' stuff? Showing a bit of heritage there?"

Itachi picked up Kyuubi's shirt and stuffed it in the toilet, flushing to get it down there a bit. "This will happen to many things if that slips out Kyuu-sama."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Woohoo!" Kiba cheered as they entered the place. "Okay, now who needs to pee?" He himself raised his hand along with Madara, Naruto, Shukaku, and Kyuubi. "Okay, you guys go find our seats and we'll join you in a bit." He explained as they shot off.

Temari sighed and led the group to the floor where their seats were. Surprisingly Kiba had gotten them front row seats and damn it all if they weren't center stage!

They waited for a bit before the lights dimmed. They all grumbled about losers with overactive bladders and it being too bad for them missing the concert, when the lights went totally off except for the stage lights that lit up only the bottom half of the band.

Each of the members were wearing tight leather jeans with chains, a tight black t-shirt, and black unzipped hoodies with the hoods bulled up to hide their faces.

Whispers went around the arena as the middle man stepped up to talk. "How ya'll doing!?" When the crowd shouted a half hearted good he scoffed. "I asked you how you were doing!?" And then he got an ear blast of greats. "That's better! Okay now since this is our, Possession Suke's first gig I would like to introduce some of us. I'm Vulpes, that's Canis, Lupis, Fennec, and Canidae. Well, now you know us, but for now, let's get our first song out of the way. Hit it guys."

Vulpes stayed where he was as Canis picked up a bass guitar, Lupis picked up an electric guitar, Canidae sat at a keyboard set, and Fennec went straight to the drums.

Fennec tapped the drumsticks three times to signal the start of the song.

"_In the car, I just can't wait  
To pick you up on our very first date  
Is it cool if I hold your hand  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance_

_Do you like my stupid hair  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear  
I'm just scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever

When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room

Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies  
I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever

Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever

Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever  
Forever, and ever  
Let's make this last forever"

The crowd went wild as soon as the song was over and people tried to reach out to them.

"So who wants to see what we look like?" The crowd cheered even louder and the singer looked to the rest. "Alright boys, off with the hoods!"

And suddenly, our main focus: The group on the road trip, dropped their jaws and were stunned to shock, just trying to register the information in their heads. Vulpes was Naruto, Canis was Kiba, Lupis was Madara, Fennec was Shukaku, and Canidae was Kyuubi. Oh Shiz-nats! Good thing there were some things that looked different so the public wouldn't be on their tails a lot.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright, give a hand to Canis and Lupis for their famous guitar battle! Well, before we play the last song of the night," The crowed awed at that and Naruto mocked them with an awe as well. "Yeah that's right, show it. Awe! Well, anyways, before the last song of the night we'd like to make some shout-outs. To the boy toys who got us through it all… that's to two very special people." He added with a wink. "And to the best friends we could ever hope for. May the trip never do us bad damage!"

Once again, Fennec started the beat.

"_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_

_Help me  
I broke apart my inside  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is gone…"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Panthera Lupe: Okay, so if totally hated them being in a band please tell me so I can find a way to fix it! I seriously apologize if this was suddenly a lot to read for you, there was just so much I had to fit in this tiny chapter! Opinions, flames, compliments, critics, all are welcome to review!**

**Honorable Mentions: **_K and Jazz, colgate.advanced.fresh, and dr-zwinka (sorry, it's staying KyuuIta and TemaHina!)_


	5. Day V: Coffee Assault

**Panthera Lupe: Okay, so the first few chapters have mainly been longer because they were explaining main characteristics of them, but this chapter and the next two maybe are going to be short, but fun! I hope you will please stick by me as I write this... all of it... please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Kit owns Sai for the next three days (not really)**

**Dedication: _NaruSasuNarulover_ for being the first reviewer and to _ChibiNinjaFox_ (Neko) and _DrunkenFireFox_ (Inu) for being good sports... they're twins in real life and tried to kill me for making them lovers on this... gomenasai!**

**Warnings: Short chapter! Oh noes!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day V_

_Coffee Assault_

Tallahassee, Florida

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

In that very second it was if the whole world suddenly decided to be so fucking loud that not even an elephant could sleep through it. Though, it also probably, most likely, maybe, somewhat had something to do with the collective shout of 'No!' throughout Fred the Van.

Looking up Itachi spotted a cup of spilt coffee at the feet of Kit, who looked like she was about to murder someone and Sai looked like he knew he was going to be murdered.

"I- I'm sorry Kit… please don't hurt me?" Sai offered to the redhead who stood towering over him, a demonic look on her face as the coffee was pooled at her feet.

"I don't think so." As Kit advanced upon the boy she growled in the back of her throat. "For spilling my coffee, you are now my slave for the next three days. Go get me more coffee slave."

Sai whimpered and went to the built in coffee maker to make Kit her special coffee.

"Oh, and slave, clean up the mess you made, then come to see me for a few rules." She spoke before sauntering off.

The one thing that kept running through Itachi's head was- "Damn, that's scary." The voice came from behind him and arms tightened around his waist. "You know, if that were you, and you spilled my coffee, I'd have you wear a maid's dress as well… and a little pink thong."

Itachi simmered and smashed his fist into the side of Kyuubi's head. "No way, next time, I'm seme!" He argued, wiggling out of Kyuubi's grasp and going to make some microwavable waffles and drown them in syrup. "So anyways, attention of all Occupants of Fred, I have a few questions to ask the members of Possession Suke."

The five members of said band gathered round and each of them had dyed hair in some way, shape, or form. Kyuubi's hair was now raven black with pure white bangs. Naruto's hair waspure black with red streaks. Madara's hair was lime green with black streaked through it. Shukaku's hair was navy blue with lightning yellow streaks. And Kiba had blood red hair that faded to brown tips.

"One, what the hell were you thinking!?" He snapped, slapping Kyuubi upside the head, punching Madara, and death glaring those he had no right to hit.

"Well," Voiced Shukaku, "We were just going to see how well people actually liked us… those were actually songs from a long time ago, so if we get good reviews, well go back under a different name, not dye out hair, and change our names."

"That's stupid."

Everyone looked to Kit who now had her coffee calmly in hand. "If you get good reviews, stay out for a long time, then suddenly have a comeback. It will get nice gossip, big hits, and more fans." She explained. "I like the name you have, the songs, the names, and the looks. They scream something different to the public."

Suddenly Naruto fell to the ground laughing. "Okay, good joke, now who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

The sudden rain of cuss word thrown to him would cause even a sailor to blush. And who knew you could cuss in so many different languages? Naruto cursed Kit and her ability to learn languages quickly, lots of languages.

"Two, that dye better be washable."

The sudden deep aura coming from Itachi caused all five rockers to nod quickly and line up at the shower to rinse their hair out.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hello shit-cakes, what's this?" Shukaku asked as they started to drive along a long line of people. It was only when they were more towards the center did they all see what the signs were about. "Ikari! Park this hunk of shit!"

Ikari groaned and turned around to see what the commotion was about. When she saw everyone filing out of the car she groaned again and got out too. She crawled onto the rood of Fred and saw the chaos in the middle of the street. They were in front of a large hotel, and this seemed big.

There were picket signs everywhere, rainbows, upside down triangles, and same sex signs everywhere.

"Excuse me sir!" Naruto called to a boy with bright green eyes and brown hair. "What's this all about? Who's in there?"

The dude turned around and faced the van. "This is a gay rights petition, that man in there has forbidden homosexual marriages to be legal, or to even be recognized!"

This caused excitement to buzz around our group.

Neko smirked as she grabbed her cell phone. "Thank you sir. I happen to know this man in there. He's big in Florida." She dialed in a number and put it on speaker. "Hello, dad, look out the window of the hotel you're in. You see a large RV? Good, pay attention to who's on it!" She hung up, whispered something to Inu, and a doggish grin appeared on the girl's face.

She grabbed the white haired woman and pulled her close. "My darling sweet, same sex lover!" She yelled loudly so almost everyone could hear. "You're father up there is a man-bitch! Let us show him our love!" Neko didn't put up any protest as Inu began to ravish her mouth.

Shukaku squealed and jumped on Sasori, pushing him down and beginning a heated make-out session with him. Kyuubi feeling utterly left out, grabbed Itachi and joined the make-out bandwagon.

Temari's eyes watered and she clung to her brother. "Wha! I want my princess! Where's Hinata!" She cried out.

The crowd cheered and whistled as the three couples began to suck each other's faces off.

"That's completely ridiculous and troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Kiba snickered and poked the lazy boy in the arm. "Awe, is Shika jealous cause he doesn't have anyone to make-out with? Get a man Shika."

Shikamaru glared at the dog-boy before lifting up his hand and flicked him off.

"Wrong Shika! If I were to be in a relationship with you, I'd be top." Kiba commented earning a kick to the head from an unknown source.

Behind everyone, Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably and stole glances to Sasuke. Oh how he wished the others knew so he could be more intimate with his lover.

Madara smirked as he watched Naruto, Umeko snickered beside him, oh they would most defiantly have to fix this little problem.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Let the nocturnal council begin!" Umeko whispered quietly so she wouldn't wake up those who were asleep. "I will now call attendance!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and looked over to his older brother. "I feel like I'm in preschool again."

Shukaku nodded along with Gaara's idea.

"Gaara, Madara… wait, he's driving. Okay, Shukaku, Kyuubi, Itachi, Kit, Haku, Inu. Okay, that's everyone." Umeko looked around to make sure no one had woken up yet. "Okay, so has everyone recognized 'it'?"

Everyone raised their hand, including Madara who was driving up front.

"Cool, so does anyone have any suggestions on how we can help it?" She asked.

Inu looked puzzled for a minute before speaking. "But wait, isn't there like a ton of people who are in a homo-relationship right now here?"

Shukaku nodded. "It's true, but no one from their age group, beside's Hinata- and that's been a secret from the rest of the world- and Shino, whom has also kept it secret from the world."

"But why do they think they have to keep it from us?" Kit asked, bringing up the real question on everyone's mind.

"I think it's more of the fact that they don't think we'll approve of them as two people rather than a same sex relationship with each other." Haku analyzed the situation.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"We're here! Everyone up!" Inu bellowed to the occupants of Fred. Many groaned, and pillows were tossed in random directions, often hitting the wrong person. "Oh come on, time to get in your own comfy beds tonight here in a motel of Orlando, Florida!!"

Everyone shot up at that statement and dashed for their needed clothes and other various items of the night and morning.

"Alright, listen for the rooming, and rooms for couples have a single queen sized bed. Sasori and Shukaku in room 204, Itachi and Kyuubi in room 205, Kit and her slave in room 206, Ikari and Haku in room 207, Neko and Inu in room 208, Temari and Kankuro in room 209, Kiba and Gaara in room 210, Shikamaru and Neji in room 211, Madara and Umeko in room 212, and that leaves our beloved Sasuke and Naruto in room 220."

"Someone's going to get raped with these pairings!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

Kit similed devilishly and hit the Inuzuka to shut him up, grabbing a cup of coffee from Sai's hands. "That's why this is the rule for hotel/motel rooms from now on: Thou shall not covet thy roommate, unless the reason thy roommate is thy roommate is for the coveting."


	6. Day VI: Coffee Assault Continued

**Panthera Lupe: I know, I've been gone forever. Well, I blame writers block and the fact that... High School makes me cry. I know it sounds like a drama series, but it's true. I've cried after school, during school, between classes... but I'm better now. And now, I can release more chappies to you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kit, Ikari, Neko, Inu, and Umeko... the rest are Masashi Kishimoto-sama's property.**

**Dedication: To _K and Jazz_ for being the first reviewer once again.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day VI_

_Coffee Assault- Continued_

Orlando, Florida

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oi! Why is everyone in my room!?" Madara shouted as he found everyone piling into his and Umeko's room the following after everyone woke up.

"We were bored." Temari answered, flopping on her back and leaning over the edge of the bed.

"What makes you think we're any more eventful!?"

"Oh! Let's play 'I've Never'. I used to always play that game, it's so fun! For those who don't know how to play, you get five chances- after that you're out. It goes around and people say something they've done or haven't done. If the opposite applies for you, you lose one chance. And when you lose them all, you can switch to metaphorical fingers and count how many times you lose- just for shits and giggles." Umeko said, her face lighting up brightly as she sat herself on the floor and wiggled her way into the previously made circle. "Come on Dara, you have to play too."

Madara sighed and picked up the purple eyed girl, sitting where she previously sat and putting her in his lap. "Happy your highness?" He asked sarcasticly.

Umeko nodded and held out five fingers. "I'll start. I've never drove a car. Go-karts, and other itty-bitty vehicles included! You're turn Dara."

"I've never terrorized little children." The older male nearly started all out LOLing at the amount of fingers that went down. "Go Inu."

"I'm not a virgin! So that means everyone who is, lower a finger!" She giggled. Kiba huffed and lowered a finger saying something about no one agrees with his "criteria" and Ikari also put down a finger, hitting Kiba over the head and saying something about his "criteria" being non-existent. Umeko lowered a finger with a bright smile, but everyone else (Madara, Kit, Haku, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro (though he won't admit he ever did such a thing), Gaara, and Neji) lowered one with a scowl. "Go Temari."

"I've never kissed a man!" She cheered snickering as a lot of the guys lowered their finger. "M'kay, I'm satisfied, go stupid-ass."

Said 'stupid-ass' was her own twin, Shukaku. "I've never kissed a woman! Take that lesbo-loser!"

"Gay-freak!" Temari called back, and so began the twin scuffle of the century- all being recorded for YouTube!

And now it was Naruto's turn. "Let's see… I've… hm… this is tough… Temari, stop bashing your brother's head into the ground and help me!"

Temari paused for a split second to help out her fellow blonde. "You've never given head."

"Can't use that. Can't use anything of the sexual like…" He replied with a deep heavy blush.

Temari stopped all together and tackled the little blonde. "Nuuoooo!! Who did it!? Who deflowered my sweet innocent Narut-"

"Ah, I've never had a vibrator stuck up my ass! You're turn, Shika." He spoke, snickering to himself as his boyfriend lowered a finger with a silent growl.

"I've never used a public restroom." The lazy teen stated, leaning back to rest against the chair that was behind him.

"Good choice, my friend." Kiba said, pushing back unpleasant memories of hobos trying to rape him in the 7-eleven bathroom as he lowered a finger. "I had an attraction to Ikari at one point in time, but all is now lost." He said, causing him be forced to defend his "criteria" from said Uchiha woman with a high violence rate.

All but three fingers went down and Itachi was about ready to kick someone's ass. "You better have good ass reasons or you'll have to defend your "criteria" from Ikari, me, and Sasuke." He threatened.

Temari grinned wolfishly. "What can I say? I met her before Kit, and her before Hinata. Notice the pattern, they've got kickin' curves!"

Inu smiled as if nothing was wrong. "How could you not?"

Sai was the last one. "It would be an insult to not, she's pretty." (Mind you, he would have said more, but there was Kit in the backround screaming her head off about "Did I say you could speak slave!?")

Kiba, while still defending himself and his "criteria" from Ikari. "Come on, I was in the denial stage!"

"Oh great!" Ikari huffed. "So now I know the people I will marry and divorce for life- women (which I have no interest in) and going on the gay-train guys."

"I'm not gay." Sai defended himself, a confused look on his face. I mean, why did everyone assume he was gay? Could he not have good looks, talk about other guy's "criteria's", and/or have a nice belly and show it off without being assumed gay? Yeah, Sai thinks this world with these people around him right now is hellish.

"Shut-up, slave!" Kit yelled, taking the plastic bottle that had once been filled with coffee and hitting Sai over the head with it until she allowed him to speak and call uncle.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he tried to come up with something he hasn't done that would be interesting to see if anyone else had done. Everyone stopped in their assaults to watch Sasuke think extremely hard, listening to the steam that seemed to metaphorically be coming off his head.

"Oh yeah, I've never used make-up and that includes hair products!" He said with a smirk as almost everyone lowered their finger.

He was suddenly attacked by Inu from behind and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Really, not even gel?"

Sasuke shoved the woman off him and shook his head. "Not a drop of gel, and not even a touch of cover up for those pimples that everyone else gets."

"It's true," Madara voiced. "In the history of the world, Uchiha have never gotten facial problems-"

"-Except for Uncle Obito." Itachi objected.

"That's different!" Madara shouted. "That was a freak accident and everyone, Kakashi, and their moms know it too!"

Sai looked up, his head cocked to the side. "What happened?"

Kit threw the empty bottle at him again. "What, have you been asleep for five years!?" She questioned.

Sai looked down, his mood sudden doing a flip. "Yeah, actually longer." He admitted.

You see, while the rest of the group had fun and made friends, Sai had to listen to learn what the hospital teachers were teaching him. He had been in a coma from birth, and actually in the past six months had woken up. He could hear everything that everyone was saying, but he couldn't wake up. When they found this out when he was six years old, and they began to teach him. Kit and Ikari took him in as if he had been there the whole time, and after about a month of being friends he told them. They could care less about that, because, and he quotes, 'You seem more fun than then… we like you now.'

Kit apologized to him, and for once, did not call him her slave that day. She ruffled his hair and strangled his neck instead. This, was how Kit showed affection.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Kiba, stop drooling and get in line already."

Said dog-boy was staring at the Shaikra. A large ride in Busch Gardens that had a 90 degree drop. He snapped to attention and joined his friends in the front. Thank goodness that Haku was terrified of heights as he whipped out his camera and took quality pictures as his friends all came down the drop, around the tight bend, and through the water. It was also good because then the group filled an entire car and no one was sent to another car.

As they exited the ride, everyone looked frazzled and Kit was clutching a large bottle of coffee that appeared out of nowhere.

"Clear!" Naruto and Kiba shouted together as the leaned over and shook their heads like wet dogs, sending droplets everywhere.

Kyuubi sat down on a step, with Itachi on a step below him. He gently squeezed all the water out of the Uchiha's hair. "That was awesome." Itachi commented as he slid his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of Kyuubi's fingers threading through his hair.

Inu scowled at her shirt. She hadn't known there would be water rides or that she would ride them, and so had worn a white shirt. Her lacy purple and black bra showed right through and she narrowed her eyes as she shed the shirt off in public. She held her hand over to Naruto, conveying a silent message.

Receiving said message, Naruto peeled off his black shirt and gave it to the poor exposed girl. She popped it on and wrapped her arms around Neko. They were extremely affectionate, and Inu was overly protective of Neko. Being a rape victim did that to you.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Panthera Lupe: Okay, so honestly tell me what you would think if I added another two characters based off my sis and her friend (featured as a couple) I understand if no, but I really just want your opinion. Review, tell me what you think of my comeback chapter.**

**Honorable Mentions:**_ colgate.advanced.fresh, Dragon77, and Astharoche_


	7. Day VII: Coffee Assault Closing

**Panthera Lupe: So I'm extremely happy! I got bright orange nail polish today and I plan to wear it to school. I'm getting black skinny jeans and a black trenchcoat... I'm going to look sexy. But in this chapter, things will start to get interesting, the past two were just plain crap as is this one. I've just been so out of it, but I tried extremely hard on this, so please be gentle.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto at all, only my OCs**

**Dedication: To _colgate.advanced.fresh_ for being the only one to wish me a happy vacation and _Gobi5no5Houkou_ for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Warnings: Um... shounen-ai**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day VII_

_Coffee Assault- Closing_

Orlando, Florida

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Someone was up, and that disturbed the entire flow of which things of the road trip flowed. One should not be up in the dead of the morning unless one is an insomniac or nocturnal (well technically she is, but she should be asleep at the moment). Which brings us to our dilemma.

Kit, with droopy eyes, wilted hair, and an otherwise known as zombie-like state of consciousness, walked aimlessly about the van. Stepping on someone's hand, said redhead woke up with a growl.

"Kit? What the hell?" Sasori asked with a hiss. But his faced melded into a look of shock as Kit faced him. She looked like death. "Kit, what happened?"

Kit moaned and sat down, but her leg twitched with movement. "I normally work off the coffee, but I haven't, so I can't get to sleep… for two nights now." She explained, not even enough energy to get herself to put tone in her voice.

Sasori cringed, she really didn't look good. "Sai, you're her keeper, take her out and help her." He demanded, getting up and prodding said boy's side as he attempted to sleep.

Sai groaned and flipped over. "No. Sleepy-time is the only time I have to myself." He protested.

"I'll take her." Madara voted, stopping the van and helping Kit out to the side of the road. He sat down as she leaned over near a bush. "What's really wrong, Kit?"

"Too much caffeine in my system."

The Uchiha was still skeptical.

"So what's going on with you and Umeko?"

Madara nearly, _nearly_ choked on his spit. "She's my friend as much as she is yours and everyone else's." But he knew that was a complete and utter lie.

Finally Kit heaved up what she couldn't handle and made her way back into the van, only to find a disaster area… Naruto had found the coffee, and what was worse was the fact that Shikamaru had drunk some of her 'special' blend and was now hyped up. Let's just say that a hyper Shikamaru was not a good thing and everyone should fear for their lives.

"Do you have any three's?" Naruto asked, his pupils dilated and a crazed look on his face.

Shikamaru had the same shit-eating grin on his face and slammed down his cards. "Full house! Uno! I win!"

"I thought you hoes were playing go fish?" Shukaku asked, confused as to where the non-violent game of cards had gone down the drain.

Shikamaru growled and his Shukaku upside the head with the cards. "No, we're playing Uno!... I win!"

Kit looked like she was in pain, and when she broke out into dramatic sobs, everyone but the two hyped up people glanced at her with fear. "Why!? Why did you drink the special blend!? My poor coffee, I knew thee well!"

Naruto pointed to Shikamaru. "I had regular, he didn't." He confessed, looking pleased with himself.

Gaara, who had previously been watching the scene with disinterest clambered up into the driver's seat and started the engine. "As long as no one hits the driver, I'm fine with whatever the hell you do." He voiced, releasing the parking break and getting back on the road. Oh how he hoped that those idiots stayed quiet.

It wasn't even an hour when Neji climbed up into the shotgun seat and held himself in the fetal position. His hair looked mangled and he looked like he would go into shock about any minute now.

Gaara rolled his green eyes and dared to ask "What happened?"

Neji's pearl eyes turned to him and then snapped back to the road ahead. He mumbled something about his hair being in danger from over-caffeinated spazzes.

Gaara glanced up to the mirror and went back to looking at the road. He did a double take and was angered. There, right in the middle of the van, the spazzes were trimming their hair with 'safety'-scissors… Gaara didn't think they were so safe when that kid went running with them and fell. But back to the point, they were getting hair all over the floor. "Hey, none of that in my Van!"

Kyuubi whipped his head around, boring his eyes into Gaara's through the mirror. "Your van? Fred is mine." He hissed before going back to… whatever he was doing previously.

Whatever, that wasn't the point. The point was, those idiots were playing with scissors and someone was bound to get hurt.

"Ow!" Shikamaru held up his finger, a tiny little cut running around his finger.

See, Gaara knew things.

"Ohmiorangejuice!! I'm going to die! I pierced my heart and now I will not live to see the end!" The 'lazy' boy spazzed. He screamed at the top of his lungs (which sounded very girly, by the way) and fell to the floor in a dramatic sigh. And who said Shikamaru didn't have acting skills? No one? Oh… okay, back to the story.

So here we have Shikamaru breathing on the floor, and Naruto crying over his 'dead' body.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

As the day drew on, he caffeinated spazzes calmed down and the convention of the spazzes had come to a closing.

Naruto could barely move after his coffee rush and Shikamaru was half-dead with a band-aid on his finger. And with the two idiots calmed down, the 'adults' could have a conversation without having to babysit them.

"So, Umeko," Temari started, lounging on her seat. "How are things going with Deidara?"

Umeko pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not good. I think he's cheating on me… I want to call Zetsu, he'll tell me the truth if he knows."

"Wait, you're dating Deidara?" Shukaku asked with astonishment. His navy eyes were wide as he stared at Umeko. Of course, being away he wasn't there to catch up on the rumors and all.

Umeko nodded in reply, sending the blonde a 'wtf' look.

Shukaku shook his head from his spot in Sasori's lap, and Sasori inhaled a breath. "Deidara dated Shukaku for a time before breaking up with him and dating me. Don't know who he went to after that, but now he's with you. He craves sex more than the average person, so if you're not there to…" The redhead trailed off, wrapping his arms tightly around Shukaku's waist.

Umeko was desperate to know what he was going to say next, but Sasuke thoroughly destroyed that train of thought when he pushed his phone into her line of vision. "Zetsu's on the phone."

One good thing about their group of friends and the interconnections of siblings, everyone knew everyone. Sasuke could name every single one of Itachi's gang's members by heart and even the freaking sextuplets he could point them out each name by name when he saw them.

"Zet?"

With the noise in the background it was hard to hear Zetsu's voice. _"Yes, so Sasuke said you wanted to ask me something."_ The man's voice seemed almost strained and a blush became firmly planted on Umeko's face.

"Where are you?"

"_On a trip."_

"Oh, well okay… sorry to bother you, see you when we get back." And she clicked off the phone, tossing it gently back to Sasuke and hanging her head down to control her breathing. When she looked at the other's a question popped up into her head. "Who the hell answers their phone in the middle of sex?"

Neko chocked on her drink and spit it out back into the cup (ew! Backwash!). "Are you for real? He was doing the dirty when you were talking to him?"

"Or masturbating, I really don't know. But it was really disturbing."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Panthera Lupe: Well, that was it, on the next chappie, things should get interesting, including an appearance from my sisters and their friend. Please review as you shall get internet cookies and trenchcoats. Luffles.**

**Honorable Mentions:** _None._


	8. Day VIII: Attack of the Junkies Part I

**Panthera Lupe: Okay, so all my issues have been solved and my original spazz-self has returned, kicking the angstyness out of my house!! But I will make sure to keep it in the backyard when the need for it arrives agian. I have not been getting along very well lately with my school starting, my best friend going all asshole-ish and ditching me for her boy-toy. Anyways, I just have a lot going on as of now, but I am so very glad I got this to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with _Naruto_, the real town of _Lynns, Goergia_, or any arcades that may be named _Happy-Fun-Time-Land_**

**Dedication: **_Astharoche_** for being the firs reviewer last chapter.**

**Warnings: Funny violence (not graphic)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**On The Road**

_Day VIII_

_Attack of the Junkies- Part I_

Lynns, Georgia

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Zetsu placed the phone back down and yawned. Damn phone, woke him up. He heard the shower from the bathroom click off and sighed. She was going to ask about the phone call._

_Thin arms wrapped around him from behind, hooking under his arms and hands splaying across his chest. "So who called?"_

_Zetsu turned around in the girl's grip and planted a kiss on her already swollen lips. "Your sister."_

"_Ume?"_

_Zetsu rolled his golden eyes, obvious to the golden eye and the bright green eye staring at him. "No, Lynx, your other sister who's in the other room."_

_Lynx pouted as Zetsu moved some of the wet black hair from her eyes. "That's really mean." She cooed._

_A pounding at the door broke the moment between the two. Lynx sighed and separated from Zetsu, using the other towel to start drying her shaggy black hair that went down to the small of her back. Zetsu ruffled his hair and went to answer the door._

_Opening the door, he was met with the sight of a bright blue eyed girl. Her black hair was all cut to about half an inch to an inch except for her bangs which went down to her hips. "Yes, Kizune?"_

_Kizune smiled brightly. "Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we're going to the arcade. Now get dressed, tell my sister to put it back or I'll cut it off, and meet us downstairs in the lobby." And she flounced away._

_Confuzzled by Kizune's second statement, he turned around to ask Lynx what it meant, but didn't need to when he saw Lynx's hand clamped over her mouth._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh! Stop here!" Naruto cheered as they drove toward an arcade with a poster of a giant nine-tailed fox plushie for the grand prize of the DDR **(A/N: **dance dance revolution… I suggest that if you don't know what that is that you seriously consider shooting yourself… in the face… right now -.- **)** contest that was conveniently being held that day.

"Thank you, Panthera!"

"Who?" Neji asked, confused of who this 'Panthera' person was.

"Oh, Panthera's the name I gave to the person who gives me wonderful chances in life." Naruto answered.

Anyways, back to the giant poster with a plushie on the front… Naruto was currently drooling over it.

Peeling the blonde's face from the glass window, and to prevent those children from crying, the gang stepped inside the seizure inducing 'fun-house'. Naruto dashed for the counter and signed the board for the contest.

As soon as he placed it down, a large hand picked it and the pen up.

The man had shaggy black hair all the way to his shoulder blades that was littered with blood red streaks. His eyes were red, as in red-carpet-splattered-with-blood-red.

As the man walked away, Kyuubi came up to his little brother and leaned on the blonde's head. "Hm," He mused. "He looks very familiar, like someone's described him to me. Meh, but whatever, come on Naruto, you need to show off your skills." He spoke, dragging his brother over to where a large crowd had gathered.

Chaos seemed to have a fatal attraction to our group, as Shikamaru's pupil's dilated from all the flashing lights. Walking up to a particularly bright bulb, and while everyone was paying attention to the DDR machine, Shikamaru planted his eyeballs right on the flashing pink light (metaphorically of course).

And Neji spazzed when greasy-kid-fingers touched his quote, unquote 'luscious locks of beauty'. So suddenly running around to avoid greasy-kid-fingers, he ran smack into the glass windows… who the hell cleaned those things so much!?

Well, the initial shock of this action caused a series of people-dominoes events, bumping into Kiba. Now, a hand had grabbed onto said dog-boy's ass, and he squealed with what could be considered a barking noise and jumped to cling to the person closest to him… Gaara.

Gaara was mortified by this place, everyone was…… touching. Physical contact did not appeal to Gaara in the slightest, so when someone jumped on him, and accidentally or non-accidentally groped his crotch, he screamed like the little girl inside. Freaking out for a spazz moment, he too, ran towards the window, and smack into the glass… right beside Neji.

Another people-dominoes effect later, Temari's boobs were being violated by some man's face. And with the look of terror on that lady's face and the way she covered up the child's eyes, it was a dad. Temari screamed at the top of her lungs and grabbed someone's shoulders to take them and slam them into the man whose face was in her chest.

Kankuro was the unsuspecting victim in this. He was thrown by his sister and stumbled upon impact with the other man, and tripped, falling to the floor. Now where he fell, he was looking straight up the skirt of someone with fishnet stockings, and a lime-green and black thong. This would have been a very appealing sight to a straight man, but Kankuro was not. Too bad for him though, the boyfriend didn't know this.

Lynx screamed as a creepy man in a black jumpsuit was looking up her skirt. This had not been on the agenda and she grabbed onto Zetsu's arm, removing herself from above the creepy man's face.

Zetsu growled as that man was looking up Lynx's skirt and picked the black jumpsuit wearing freak up by the collar of his black jumpsuit. Holding the collar with one hand, he reeled back his other hand and tightened it into a fist before releasing its wrath upon the poor fellow.

Kit, noticing the frying-eyes Shikamaru, tried to pry her friend from the glowing bulb. But as chaos wished, she failed, and only stumbled backwards into some table of a birthday party. And her ass landed right on the cake.

This caused a little boy to cry and go running straight for the unsuspecting Neko, who was calmly chatting with and holding Inu's hand (ignoring the homophobic looks as well). This sent her flailing, and being her knight in shining armor, Inu promptly kicked the little child away from Neko.

Making the mother angry was not a good idea, and getting in the way (even if it was an accident) of said mother was not a good idea on Itachi's behalf either. He got shoved to side and hit the Pac-Man game pretty hard, sure to leave a bruise.

Kyuubi steamed that his koibito had gotten hurt (again) and stomped up to the woman before she could even get to Neko. He slapped her in all his manly-man man-self and then went to check if Itachi was alright.

The slap had been so forceful that it had caused the lady to knock heads with Ikari, who soon felt dizzy from the event and fainted, on top of Sai, who had been trying to figure out how to play these games. This brought them both to the ground with a crash.

Haku was holding a camera and walking backwards as he filmed Naruto and the mysteriously familiar man battling it out for first. Well, he was not looking where he was going and tripped over the Ikari-Sai-lump and fell flat on his cross-dressing ass.

Madara went to help out in getting Sai, Haku, and Ikari up off the floor, but an unguided punch from an angry mother (that was supposed to be aimed at Kyuubi) hit his head and he ended up in the Haku-Ikari-Sai-pile, instead of helping it up.

Umeko panicked and went to help Madara get up (no, she didn't forget about the others… she just felt Madara was more important). But on her way, some of the crying children attacked her legs and she panicked even more, causing her to faint and land on top of Madara in a very suggestive position in the now Umeko-Madara-Haku-Ikari-Sai-lump.

Sasuke went to help the fallen black-hair-pile, because if you noticed, everyone in the pile had black (or close to it) hair. But as he got close, he was abruptly shoved and fell onto the pile, his face firmly located on Umeko's ass.

Kizune walked back with a slice of pizza in her hands, and when it was slapped away (even if by accident) by a punch from a creepy guy wearing a black jumpsuit who was fighting Zetsu, she was angry. Using all her might, Kizune jumped upon the man with all the fury that hell-hath-no and tore him to shreds (metaphorically of course).

Right as Naruto won the game against the familiar dude, sirens went off and the police stormed the building, crashing into a guy with sandy blond hair and dark rings around his golden eyes. The guy threw a punch at the cop who shoved him and then walked towards Kizune, pulling her from Kankuro.

Everyone was forcibly removed from the premises and banned… for life.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Just take this. And never come back." The man spoke, shoving the giant fox plushie into Naruto's arms and scampering away.

Everyone was wrapped in a cool blanket as their wounds were treated. Naruto looked towards the guy who had been his opponent and suddenly it clicked. "Ohmigosh! You're Genesis Hellbringer. I fucking know you!... kind of."

Hellbringer glanced to Naruto out of the corner of his eye, a giant plushie (not quite as big) of a five-tailed wolf. A man, a little shorter than Hellbringer, came leaping up and replaced the plushie in Hellbringer's grasp. His ruby red hair was to the nape of his neck except for one piece on the side of his face, half-way blocking one eye the same color as his hair… and Naruto knew him like the back of his hand.

"Yoko!?"

Now, all the Uzumaki children's heads turned towards Hellbringer and the man in his arms.

Yoko smiled at the blonde and waved. "Long time, no see, runt."

"_We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news."_

Okay, rewind a bit here so you understand this. Long ago in a time no different from now (give or take a few years) Naruto was raised by his older siblings. Kit was like his mother, and Kyuubi like his brother. But there was another figure in his life, acting as his father figure. Yoko, the eldest of the Uzumaki children, had recently (four years ago) skipped merrily off to college with his college friends.

There, he met Hellbringer who will be named Hells throughout the rest of this fic. They fell in love and had hot raunchy butt-sex every night until they got engaged and married to where they do it every night and morning now. So, you see, Yoko is technically no longer Uzumaki Yoko, but more along the lines of Genesis Yoko.

Now I know you're saying, but Kyuubi said that Yoko was his other personality earlier in the fic, I'm confused… well where the hell do you think he got the name!?

Just as the same thing happened with Shukaku. The blonde man who peeled Kizune from Kankuro was the eldest Subaku sibling, by the name of Ichibi. But Ichibi is not married, but engaged instead, to the wonderful Kitori Kizune.

As you may have suspected from earlier in this chapter, Kizune, Lynx, and Umeko are all siblings. Kizune and Lynx are Umeko's older sisters.

"_Now, back to the story for your viewing pleasure."_

A reunion!

Tears were shed, mainly from Neji as he watched the worker clean the window. That worker would rue the day… rue!

Hells set down Yoko on his own two feet and picked up the plushie. He placed it in the redhead's arms and received a smile in exchange.

Zetsu apologized to a black and blue Kankuro but then threatened that if he did anything to make Lynx uncomfortable again, his face would be on the pavement. Zetsu had issues.

And all was made well in happy-fun-time-land… or in its parking lot at least.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Preview of- Chapter IX: Attack of the Junkies- Part II-- "This is awkward." "Yes, very." "Stop raping her!"**

**Panthera Lupe: I have now decided to place little previews of the next chapter here as well to get myself motivated for the next chapter with having to come up with spazzy dialogue. There are going to be times when I will go missing for a long time because I have to memorize a four page monologue, keep up with math, english, and science, and make sure my life doesn't fall apart at the seams. But otherwise I will be here and making this for you. Reviews please!**

**Honorable Mentions: **_Gobi5no5Houkou_


End file.
